shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulgy
|last_appearance= |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Colin McFarlane |other_voice_actors= |name=Bulgy |title=Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus |nickname(s)= |gender=Male |country=*Island of Sodor *England |affiliation=The Little Western |relative(s)=Bertie |basis=AEC Bridgemaster double-decker bus |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }} Bulgy is a double-decker bus with an ideological opposition to railways. Personality Bulgy is a very grumpy, cold-hearted and cynical double-decker bus. He firmly believes that roads are superior to railways, and would occasionally lie to get himself out of trouble. After being restored, he saw the error of his ways and changed his attitude. However, even though he means well and works hard nowadays, he is still against railways, and if the chance comes, he is willing to take advantage of an engine's inability to take passengers - but Sir Topham Hatt keeps a close watch on him and makes sure that he is on his best behaviour. According to the "Character Cube" bonus features of several US DVDs, Bulgy has no scruples and knows how to tell a lie when he is in a tight jam, and is good friends with Diesel. Technical Details Basis Bulgy is based on an AEC Bridgemaster double-decker bus. Bulgy's Friend and the Special Bus Service are also members of this class. BulgyBasis.jpg|Bulgy's basis Livery Bulgy was originally painted scarlet and cream, but after becoming a vegetable bus he was painted green and cream. Prior to this, he had a sign on his left side reading "Railway Bus" and another sign on his right side reading "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE" - this was replaced with another "Railway Bus" sign when he was restored. He also has signs on his front and back, reading "FREE THE ROADS" and a nameplate above his rear door. When he was repainted, the signs on his sides were replaced with green ones reading "MOBILE GROCERY STORE" in white. In a tenth series Learning Segment, he was repainted back into his original scarlet and cream livery. In the Railway Series, his face is black but in the series, he has a traditional grey face. Appearances in Marsha Mello's Adventures *Free the Roads Voice Actors *Colin McFarlane (UK/US) *Hinata Tadokoro (Japan) *Maciej Kosmala (Poland) *Anton Savenkov (Russia) Trivia *Bulgy has a special nameboard that was only shown on airings in Japan. *Even though Oliver states that he only calls Bulgy such in his debut episode, his nameplates still read Bulgy. As a result, it is unknown what his real name is, or if he even has one. *According to the clearance sign that appears on the bridge in the Railway Series and the Television series, Bulgy is approximately fourteen feet and nine inches tall. *According to several descriptions of Bulgy, it is stated that he and Diesel are good friends. *Bulgy's model (in original red livery) has been put on display at Drayton Manor. His front bumper has been removed and his left side (viewer's right) has been cracked. *Bulgy uses Dunlop brand tyres. *In the UK narration, Bulgy developed a nasally voice in the seventh series. *According to the magazine story, Playbus, Bertie and Bulgy are cousins. *The Official Website states that he is now a refreshment stand. However, this was a mistake. *In magazines, he has been converted into a playbus and a greenhouse. *Bulgy's sad facemask is currently owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. *His face was used by Rocky during the Days Out with Thomas events. *A Tomy Wind up Bulgy briefly appeared in the Baby Einstein video, “Baby Newton." *According to SiF, Bulgy was intended to be the main character of one episode in the twenty-first series. This episode, along with seven others, were cancelled to make way for production of the twenty-second series. Category:Marsha Mello's Adventures Characters